UnArtificial Love
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: Kaito is a normal high school student working hard to make ends meet. When he recieves a prize in a raffle called a Vocaloid, his world gets flipped upside down. Kaito x Meiko
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Ok so I thought maybe I should give Len x Rin some rest for a minute xD**

**I need to express my love for Meiko x Kaito which seems to be a dying fandom. I need to resurrect it Dx**

**Ok so...there are other fics that go in this sort of direction of plot (Cough cough My Vocaloid) but I in NO WAY want to compete with them. I just wanted to give Kaito and Meiko a chance :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Crypton, or really anything here but the plot and writing Dx**

* * *

Kaito sighed, exhausted as he entered his small apartment. He shut the door with a soft 'click,' and proceeded to slip off his shoes before continuing into the room. His school bag is left abandoned next to his shoes. Tiredly, he finds his way to the couch to collapse.

He never how tiring a job as a singer could be.....Ok so he just sang for a few hours at the local cafe but still...it was tiring. Well he did also have to waitress...er...waiter a few tables. There was _no_ way they'd get him in that dress again. Even if he did look good in it. Wait....What?

Kaito shook his head, rubbing his face into the cushion of the couch in the process. He was so tired. The "I'm-going-to-pass-out-and-most-likely-end-up-in-the-hospital-and-I-don't-have-the-money-to-pay-for-that-type-of-thing-right-now" kind of tired. Maybe if he just lay here for a few seconds he could get a few minutes of sleep-

GROWL

Kaito groaned, placing his hand over his stomach.

"Why do you have to be hungry when I'm trying to sleep?" He said, irritatedly, to his stomach. Well now he had two options. One: Try to sleep with an empty stomach, (which was almost impossible) or Two: Try to eat something and then wake up the next morning with his face covered in it.

His stomach growled once more, giving it's opinion.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." He sighed, pushing himself off of the couch. He trudged toward the small kitchen, yawning a bit. The freezer greeted him with a blast of cold air, which woke him up a little. The chocolate ice cream he searched for decided to hide itself from him way in the back of the freezer. He almost had to crawl inside to reach it, but he managed to grasp it before reaching such extremes. Pulling out the sweet frozen treat, he pushed the freezer door closed and dug around in the silver ware drawer for a spoon. He sat down at the table and plunged the silver spoon into the chocolate ice cream, and released a pleased sigh as he put it in his mouth.

This was his dinner for the night. It was also his breakfast. Kaito couldn't really cook anything but eggs and noodles, and when that ran out he always kept a large stash of ice cream in the freezer. It was his most favorite food in the world. So sweet and creamy. So cold that when you swallow a spoonful without letting it melt a bit, you could see your breath when you exhaled. Anything ice cream related, Kaito was willing to eat. Everything and anything to do with ice cream was his obsession.

His friend, Kagamine Len, told him once that he was a bit weird for this certain craving, suggesting that bananas were defiantly better. Long story short they ended up buying a banana split, making themselves hungry from the argument.

Kaito took another spoonful into his mouth. The ice cream was beginning to wake him up a little, which was a good thing since he still had homework to do. Then again, he'd probably just wait until morning to do it.

Cerulean eyes slowly eye the clock on the wall of the kitchen. 6:46 (pm) and he was already exhausted. That was a bit sad, wasn't it?

Ah, well...There wasn't much that could be done about it.

Soon Kaito had cleaned out the small carton of the frozen snack. As he threw away the carton and placed the spoon in the sink, there was a knock on his door. His brows raised. A visitor? Now?

He strode quickly back into the front room and answered the door. A man in basic mail-man uniform stood there with a clipboard and a huge wooden crate that stood taller than Kaito himself. The man immediately thrusted the clipboard in Kaito's direction.

"Got a package for a Shion, Kaito?" He said. Kaito nodded.

"Uh, yeah that's me." He answered. "What is it?"

"I dunno. I just deliver 'em." The man replied, as Kaito signed his name on the line. Once the papers were once again in his possession, the mail-man wheeled the crate inside the apartment, leaving it in the living room as Kaito instructed. Once finished he left without another word. Kaito eyed the crate suspiciously.

'What in the world could this be?' He thought.

More importantly: how was he going to get it open? He didn't have a crowbar or any sort of tool. He supposed he might as well try and open it himself.

Twenty five minutes later, the crate was open, but Kaito's hands were red, sore, and blistered. Nursing one of his hands, the teen eyed the contents of the crate. His eyes widened. He let out a loud yelp before tumbling back onto the floor.

It was a girl! In a glass box!?

"What the hell?" Kaito whispered. "Is...she dead?"

The girls eyes were closed, even as she stood in an upright position in her container. She appeared to be sleeping. A regular Snow White. She wore a red zip-up jacket that cut off right below her (rather large) bust, showing off her stomach. A white belt was threaded through a red mini skirt, and brown, soft looking boots covered her feet. She also wore black arm warmers that extended into fingerless gloves, and hugged her arms tightly. Over the warmers, on her hands, were a pair of red gloves, also fingerless and matched the rest of her outfit. Her brown hair was cut in a short bob style.

Kaito slowly stood back up. He noticed a small booklet taped to the glass container and quickly snatched it up.

Opening the first page he read aloud:

_Shion Kaito,_

_Congratulations. Your name was one of the few pulled from the Crypton Raffle you entered last week. Here is your prize. A Vocaloid! Her name is Meiko._

_You have never heard of this before because simply, it is a brand new product. _

_Vocaloids are robots designed to make your life easier. She knows how to cook, clean, and her voice is especially programed to sing beautiful notes. You may download songs into her system for her to sing, if you wish. Just hook the connector cable to your computer and the other end into the plug-in on her left wrist._

_Meiko is just like a normal human. She has hunger, and sleep needs so give her somewhere comfortable to sleep. She doesn't require any toiletry needs however. She also has ability to have emotions, and likes and dislikes._

_Being a new model, we'd like you to give her a test run before we introduce other models to the public. If any malfunctions occur or if any 'bugs' are detected with the product, we've added company numbers, who's receivers will be able to help with._

_To turn her on, a DNA sample will need to be given. This is because Vocaloids can only have one Master, and will only listen to the one who's DNA she recognizes. A kiss, or a drop of blood will suffice. No worries. _

_Also, please do not let it out to anyone that she is a Vocaloid. We want to keep the new product a secret, you see?_

_Enjoy, _

_Crypton_

Kaito blinked a few times before turning back to the girl- no robot- in his living room. So...he had a robot? And she would cook and clean for him?

But wh-

Wait, now he remembered.

He and Len had gone to the mall to waste money on video games when they had seen the crowd. It was a raffle for a 'super special prize' that would only be given to three people. Len had pestered the older male non stop until he agreed to enter his name with him.

So....he actually won. Awesome. But now what?

Kaito bit his bottom lip as he let the booklet drop to the ground. He once again placed himself in front of the open crate. He hesitantly turned the lock on the glass case and the lid slowly opened. Due to gravity the robot came tumbling out of the case. Kaito managed to catch her before she hit the ground, though. He was surprised to find how soft her skin was. How she didn't make any sort of robotic noises when she landed in his hold.

Not knowing what else to do, he carried the motionless girl- _robot_- to the couch and placed her there. Now she really looked like she was sleeping. Once again Kaito thought of Snow White.

"So she needs a kiss to wake up, does she? That's a bit cliche." He muttered. Still, he leaned downward, their faces coming closer until he was merely hovering over her sleeping features.

'This is stupid.' He thought suddenly, but his body seemed to think different. With a jerking movement he planted a small peck on the robots mouth. Even her lips were as soft as a real girls.

He stood back at that point, waiting for her to explode or something. But nothing happened. Kaito sighed and began to turn around until he saw her eyes fly open. They were a deep chocolate brown colour, and were a bit glazed.

"Meiko is starting." She said. Her voice delaying in a robotic echo. Kaito's eyes stayed glued to the girl as she shot up to a sitting position.

"Installing skill components.......Booting saved memory." Again her voice delayed in a metallic way. All at once her body lost it's stiff posture, as she slumped in her position. Her hand flew to her forehead.

"I hate doin' that." She mutters, her voice devoid of the metallic delay it previously had. Kaito could only stare with a stupid expression on his face as she turned her slightly curious eyes to him. The glazed look was also gone.

The robot suddenly stood up from the couch, brushing off her skirt as she did so. Then, with her hands on her hips, she stepped up to Kaito. Her head tilted to the side.

"So you're my Master, huh?" She asked.

"Uh-...I guess?" Kaito replied. She smirked, raising a brow. Her eyes looked the blue-haired teen up and down, making him a bit self-conscious.

"Well....I guess I could've got worse." She said. Kaito was about to come back with a rude remark of his own, but she pressed a slender finger against his lips.

"Don't interrupt." She said with a smirk. "As I was saying, I could've got worse...but at least you're a cute one." She said, making Kaito blush a bit.

"Uh...thanks?" He said. She rolled her eyes, and pushed past him toward his kitchen.

"Anyway, what do you have to eat around here? I'm starving!"

* * *

**AN- Hopefully I wrote Meiko in character? **

**I'm used to writing her while she's drunk xD**

**Remember kiddies: Reviews are made of ramune and I love me some ramune x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**An- Thank you all for such nice reviews =D**

**Glad to see that there are still some KaiMei fans out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Kaito sat at his table, eye twitching with annoyance, as Meiko invaded his refrigerators personal space. If he didn't know any better he probably would have predicted she'd crawl into the icebox.....Ice box?

"Geez! Don't you have _anything_edible in here?" Meiko shouted, throwing an empty milk carton over her shoulder, and with skill it landed in the garbage can. She then emerged from the fridge to look curiously at her Master.

"Well? Do ya, or not?" She asked again. Kaito placed his face in his palm.

"I mean, all you got in here is a carton of eggs and bologna....You ever notice how bologna is spelled weird? It's like 'Hey! I'm bologna and I'm going to break all the rules of spelling hahaha!'" Meiko continued, as she brought out the carton of eggs. When Kaito didn't say anything, she shrugged her shoulders and began digging around in the cabinets. She emerged with a small pot and approaching the sink she began filling it with water.

"I'm gonna make some boiled eggs then...." She muttered, then looked back over her shoulder. "You want some?"

Kaito opened his mouth to decline, but his stomach interrupted him with a soft growl.

'Still?' he mentally scolded his stomach.

Meiko chuckled before turning back to her work.

"I'll take that as a yes."

It was quiet for a few moments then. The only sounds being the ones from Meiko's movement and the clock on the wall. Kaito felt a bit awkward in this silence, and he began searching for something to say.

"So...." He trailed off. Meiko turned to look at him, her brow raised.

"You're....a robot, huh?" He asked, desperately. She smirked.

"Yes, and you're an idiot." She replied. Kaito scowled.

"I am not..." Kaito muttered, resting his cheek in his palm.

"So what's with the empty fridge, anyway? Don't your parents work?" Meiko asked, placing the pot on the stove and turning it on. Kaito bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes lowering to the table. When he didn't reply, Meiko turned back to him.

"Was that a bad thing to ask?" She asked. Kaito looked back up at her with a smile.

"No. No. It's....fine. My mom and dad both died in a car accident a few years ago.....I don't earn much money at the places I work so, I kind of just buy what I need." He said.

The robots girls eyes lowered as she realised just how insensitive her previous question had been.

"Oh..I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Kaito replied, waving his hand.

"So...how much does a robot need to eat?" The blue-haired teen asked, eager to change the subject.

"Um well. I don't know about the others...but I only need a simple three meals a day. No huge portions either. These eggs will fill me up just fine, in fact." She replied, salting the boiling water.

"Others?" Kaito asked, raising a brow. Meiko nodded.

"Yup. There are two other Vocaloids that were given out. But they're probably completely different than me. Crypton wanted to give us human qualities so we each got our own personality and such." She said, a little indifferently.

'It's just my luck that I got the one with a snappy attitude...." Kaito complained in his mind. He silently wondered if Len got a Vocaloid as well. If so, who was the third person? Well if a new student suddenly showed up he knew what to suspect.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Meiko's voice brought him back from his thoughts. When he opened his eyes there she was, mere inches from his face. She'd crawled onto the table in attempts to get his attention. He let out a surprised shout pushing himself away from the table. His chair began to lean backwards and eventually toppled to the floor with a loud 'thud.' Meiko appeared over the edge of the table, looking down at her Master who appeared to be in pain, as he soothed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry...." She said with false worry. "Are you ok?" She continued, with a chuckle.

"Don't surprise me!" Kaito yelled, sitting up from his fall.

"My bad..." She said before busting into laughter, holding her stomach as she lay on the table. "But- bu- but- you're face was so funny!" She yelled between laughs. "You know- You- you- scream like a girl!" She was laughing so hard, that tears were now beginning to form in her eyes.

Kaito quickly stood up and corrected the position of the chair. His face was lit up with a blush of embarrassment. He didn't scream. He shouted. There's a difference. AND HE DIDN'T DO IT LIKE A GIRL. He had a very manly shout thank you very much.

"Shut up." He said, sitting back down in the chair. Meiko was now beginning to calm down. She wiped a stray tear from her face and brought herself to a sitting position on her knees. She stared at Kaito with a grin and giggled a bit, waving her hand.

"Oh hush, you sensitive little beast. A little teasing never hurt anybody!" She said, giving his shoulder a light pat.

"Don't you have eggs to cook?" Kaito asked, the blush still apparent on his features. Meiko chuckled a bit before climbing off the table and started to place eggs into the bubbling water in the pot.

* * *

After the small meal, (which Kaito found incredibly delicious even if they were just eggs) Kaito began to work on his homework, his sleepiness from earlier now completely gone. Well you try getting a robot girl and see how bad you want to take a nap..

Meiko spent this time looking over his shoulder and pointing out things he did wrong.

"You're supposed to add that."

"I know! I was just...spacing out."

"Uh-huh..."

"Hey could you...uh...back up a bit?" Kaito said, fixing his mathematical mistake. Meiko raised one of her brows.

"Why?" She asked.

Kaito blushed, not wanting to say. The way she was leaning over his shoulder...he could feel her breasts pressing into his back, and he was extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't used to having a girl so close to him anyway-

Ok that was a lie, girls crowded him all the time, but they never got _this_ close.

"Uh...well.."

"Spit it out!"

"You're invading my personal space!" He said loudly. Meiko gave him a confused look.

"You're what?" She asked.

"You don't know what personal space is?" She shook her head, no.

"It's like....your bubble. Your safe zone. Your...uh....comfort area." Kaito explained, using his hands to create an invisible circle around himself. Meiko blinked a few times.

"I don't get it.." She said.

"Why don't you just....go somewhere- watch television or something?" Kaito said shooing her with his hands. She righted her position and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well fine if you don't want my help." She said bitterly walking into the living room. Kaito sighed a rested his head against his note book. The paper was cool compared to his warm face. With a sigh he lifted once more to continue his work. The math problems were hard. He hadn't payed attention today in class because...surprise surprise he'd fallen asleep. When he'd woken up, well actually he was jerked awake by the bell and Len shaking him like a madman....but anyhow, when he had woken up there was a large drool stain on his notebook. Gross. No one likes to see their own drool, never mind _laying_ in it.

When finally he had finished, an hour had passed and he was a bit worried, because he'd heard nothing out of Meiko during that time. Did she malfunction or something?

Kaito rose from the table, pushing his chair in as he did so. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into the living room. It was empty. The television was on, but muted. He snatched up the remote from the tea table in front of the television and shut it off. He continued into the hallway, looking in the bathroom and the baren spare room which were both empty. That left only one room. His bedroom.

Kaito wasn't surprised to find the door closed. He opened it, ready to catch the girl going through his things but his brows rose to find that his dark room was also empty. He shrugged, and turned to his bed, ready to collapse, but stopped short when he found someone else in it. Meiko's head was the only thing sticking out from under the blanket. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she'd been there for a while.

"Hey..." Kaito said quietly. When there was no answer, he tried again.

"Hey." Louder this time. Still no reply.

"Hey!-"

"What? What? What?! Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Meiko shouted, sitting up from her comfortable position. Kaito's eyes widened and turned away quickly as the blanket fell. She had changed out of her Vocaloid uniform and into one of Kaito's white school shirts to use as pajamas. The top buttons were unbuttoned however revealing a little too much for Kaito's comfort.

"Yeah, well you're sleeping in _my_ bed! And how come you took my shirt?!" He said, resisting a blush.

"It's mine now, _Master_. And I felt like sleeping in something more comfortable than my uniform. Something less revealing." She replied with a sleepy smirk.

"But-...You know what? I'm way too tired to argue right now. I'll just go sleep on the couch." Kaito said with a sigh.

"Fine." Meiko said, lying back down on the bed and pulling the blanket back up.

Kaito made a pouting face as he trudged back into the living room. He pulled a blanket out from the hall closet before shutting off the light and collapsing on the couch.

"Good night!" He heard Meiko sing from his comfortable bed. He buried in face into the couch pillow.

* * *

**An- You gotta love Meiko xD  
I do 3**

**Remember: Reviewes are miniature cows and I want some of those D=**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Thanks for the mini-cows =D  
I really love them. CUUUTE! x3**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vocaloid or Kaito and Meiko....if I did I would make them do naughty things with each other....and take pictures. :3**

* * *

Meiko's eyes sprang open as (quite literally) her mental alarm clock went off. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and stretched. It took her a minute to remember just exactly where she was.

"That's right...I'm not in the box anymore..." She muttered, rubbing her eye sleepily. The blankets were pushed off her body. The robot got herself up out of her Master's bed, and left the room. Upon reaching the living room she couldn't help but smirk at the sleeping Kaito on the couch.

He wasn't really all that bad. Just one of those guys that look so innocent and barely have any perverted thoughts at all..Easily flustered. Those were fun to play with...

Meiko continued into the kitchen, her stomach rumbling. She decided to make another meal of boiled eggs. There was nothing else she could do with all this cooking talent.

She filled a pot with water and set it on the stove, along with a frying pan she would put bologna in to cook as well. She turned on the burner under the pot, and then left the kitchen, back toward Kaito's room. It didn't take her long to find the clothes she needed.

A clean, short-sleeved white button-up shirt (this time buttoned all the way), and a navy blue pair of pants. She also had a pair of Kaito's boxers underneath. They were a cute baby-blue colour with little ice cream cones on them. She found a navy blue tie and slipped that on as well. She pressed the collar of the shirt down against her chest before checking herself out in the mirror.

"If it weren't for these I'd probably pass as a pretty good lookin' guy." She muttered to herself, looking at her bust.

Heading into the bathroom she grabbed a hair brush sitting on the counter and pulled it through her short locks, heading back toward the kitchen. The water in the pot was boiling now so she put a few eggs in for herself and then a few more for Kaito.

Kaito...he was still asleep, wasn't he? That meant she gets to wake him up...Fun.

After the eggs and fried bologna were done, and evened out between two plates, Meiko practically sprinted into the living room. As predicted, the blue haired Master was sleeping like a baby. His arms and legs were placed in various positions and his blanket had been kicked off during the night.

Meiko placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

**"Hey, you're gonna be late if you don't wake up!"**She shouted into Kaito's ear. He sprung up immediately, eyes wide open.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, before he turned to a snickering Meiko. His eyes instantly drooped in a sleepy manner.

"Oh, it's you." He said. "What do you want?"

"It's time for you to get up Mister Sleepy Pants." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's only 5:30, I've still got plenty of time. Just- just give me ten more minutes."

"Nah ah ah." Meiko replied, waving a finger. "Mama Meiko says it's time for all little boys to get up and get ready for school."

Kaito stared at her, still half asleep.

"Oh shut up." He said laying back down, and pulling the retrieved blanket over him. He almost instantly fell back asleep.

"Well...that's skill." Meiko muttered.

Not able to take no for answer, the brunette proceeded to climb onto the couch, straddling the sleeping teen. She leaned forward until their faces were mere centimeters away.

"Maaasstteeer?" She sang sweetly.

"Go away..." He replied. With a smile Meiko grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up from the couch, repeatedly shaking him.

"When I say, 'Get up' it's time to get up!" She shouted between shaking's. She stopped, pulling the dizzy boy back toward her face. She stared straight into his open eyes.

....

....

"If I get up will you get off me?"

"Perhaps..."

..

..

"Alright. I'm up." Kaito sighed. Meiko released his collar and gently patted his blue hair.

"That's a good Master." She said with a smile before climbing off the couch. She began to go back into the kitchen to enjoy her breakfast.

"Don't call me Master." Kaito muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why not?" Meiko turned back around with her question.

"Because..I don't...like it." Kaito said with a bit of thought. "It's weird to have someone call you 'Master' all the time. Just call me Kaito." He turned to her with a sleepy smile. Meiko's brows came together, puzzled. Soon the face fell into a indifferent one. She placed her hands on her hips, and smiled.

"Alrighty then, Kaito-chan!" She said happily, then proceeded to skip into the kitchen.

**"Don't call me that either!" **She heard Kaito yell behind her. She smirked.

* * *

As Meiko slipped the last bite of egg in her mouth, Kaito entered the kitchen, fresh from his shower and in a clean school uniform, matching Meiko as they were the same clothes. His brow raised as he stared at the girl and Meiko stared back.

"What?" She asked after swallowing the food.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, pointing to her attire.

"Well Mister Man, do you have the girl uniform somewhere?" Meiko asked, raising her brows. Kaito's face fell.

"You know what I meant." He replied.

"Well I can't wear my Vocaloid stuff to school, now can I?" She asked. Kaito's jaw dropped comically.

"Wh- Wh- What?! No...Oh no. You are _not_ coming to school with me." He said, pointing at her.

"Uh...yeah. I am." Meiko replied, taking a drink of milk from her glass. Kaito sighed, sitting down in front of his food.

"Listen, school doesn't work that way." He said.

"What do you mean?" Meiko raised her brow.

"I mean you can't just go to school without....registering or something! It's illegal!...I think.." Kaito replied. Meiko rolled her eyes.

"You really are an idiot aren't ya?"

"Huh?"

"I know all that. Crypton made all the arrangements at your school before they sent me here." Said the girl, as she picked up her plate and placed it in the sink. She downed the last of her milk before placing it in the sink as well. Kaito blinked a few times before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Crypton just thinks of _everything_ don't they?" He said, bitterly shoving some bologna is his mouth.

"Smug bastards, aren't they?" Meiko replied, retaking her seat at the table. Kaito placed a few more pieces of food into his mouth before suddenly his lit up with a realisation. He swallowed food before sending a look at his robot.

"What?" She asked as she noticed his accusing stare once again.

"If you're wearing my uniform...are you also wearing, uh....My underwear?" He asked,

"Well I don't know, Kaito-chan, do you own a bra?" She asked, sarcastically.

"I meant my boxers!" Kaito said, his face turning a bit pink.

His jaw dropped once again, as Meiko snickered.

**"The ice cream ones?!"**

Again, Meiko snickered.

* * *

**AN- I tottaly want a pair of Ice cream boxers D=  
Or pocky boxers....**

**Anyway, in the next installment, Kaito and Meiko go to school =D  
What could await them there?  
Will another Vocaloid be attending, besides Meiko?  
Maybe, maybe not! =3**

**Remember: Reviews are ice cream boxers and I want some of those D=**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Woo new chapter =D  
And Len's finally here xD  
YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Vocaloid or Crypton. I do however own the character Amene Taiyou.**

* * *

"You always walk to school?"

"Yes."

"How come? Too poor to take a bus?"

"S-shutup, Meiko." Kaito childishly crossed his arms, turning away from his companion. Meiko smirked in response. She decided to leave him alone for once. The day felt too good to get on anyone's nerves today {Even if it was a robot who apparently was programed to annoy the crap out of her Master). It was in the middle of Spring, not too hot or cold. There was a light breeze drifting through the air that carried the scent of blooming flowers. Along the sidewalk were planted flowers and shrubbery that looked well care for. On the other side beyond a small wall bordering the sidewalk were a line of Sakura trees who's petals dazzled in the morning sunlight.

Meiko leisurely threaded her fingers behind her head, leaning back into them (It was soft since she had fitted her black arm warmers over both arms to hide the plug in on her wrist). She'd seen images of scenery's in the lab at Crypton, but seeing them in person was a completely different experience. It was so...so..for a lack of a better word _breath taking_.

Her chocolate eyes then turned toward Kaito, hesitantly, as he made awkward noises to get her attention.

"There are two more Vocaloids running around, right?" He asked. Meiko nodded.

"What about it?" She replied.

"Will you...be able to tell who they are? If you see them?" He added quickly. Meiko hummed in thought. Her arms once again lowered to her sides.

"I...don't know. I don't really remember much about the others. I only remember a bit about Crypton Labs." She said the company name with obvious bitterness. Obviously she didn't think much about her creators. Kaito decided it was best to avoid the subject.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Meiko eyed Kaito curiously. He immediately, threw his up defensively.

"No reason. Just curious, is all." He said. The robot-girl turned her attentions back to the scenery before her. Kaito silently wondered to himself why he was so curious about the other Vocaloids. Probably because he wanted to make sure their Masters were suffering just as much as he was......(damnit).

He also wondered why Meiko had such a bitter attitude toward Crypton. Without them, she wouldn't exist, right? She was a robot, and robots can only be made artificially....It's not like we've got robots running around getting it on to populate the planet with little baby robots. Could robots even...do that? Well maybe if they were anatomically correct....

In his thoughts he eyed Meiko. But then shook his head violently, attempting to erase the mental images that sprung forth.

He was pretty sure Meiko wasn't meant for _that_ sort of service.....

Or was she? He wasn't brave enough to ask. Even if she was, he probably wouldn't even think about doing it. Even if she was...kind of...cute. In her own way...

"Why are you blushing like an idiot?" Meiko asked suddenly pulling him from his thoughts.

"N-n-nothing! Iwasn'tthinkingaboutanythingdirty!" He said, stumbling over his words, and playing with his trademark blue scarf. Meiko snorted as she caught every word he said.

"Yeah. Ok. That means you were. But for your own safety, I'm not going to ask."

Kaito's blush intensified.

She was so not cute!

...

Ok maybe a little.

* * *

Meiko sighed, disappointed as she gazed at the school. The entrance walkway wasn't very elaborate, just cement paths and a sign naming the school. The building was kind of a boring gray colour with windows dotted here and there. It looked like it had two stories but it wasn't really all _that_big. Probably a 1,500 student limit. Kind of the boring type of schools you see on lame animes where the main character has fantasies about his school being shrouded in dark rain clouds. The school yard was dotted with trees and healthy looking grass, and then a baseball diamond a ways to the left.

But Meiko had expected something more...._dazzling._A private school with rare plants in a garden lining the stone pathways to a gothic looking academy for her Master. But 'ohohoho~' she got stuck with Mr. Average.

Well it wasn't really Kaito's fault....He _was_ all alone.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked. Meiko immediately broke from her thought process without hesitation and gave a quick 'Nope,' in response. Kaito merely shrugged and continued onto school grounds. Meiko followed with a bit of a hop in her step. She was at least excited to be around humans that weren't trying to re-wire her and test her intelligence.....Well the teachers would be testing her but she was really only here to help Kaito. By the looks of how he handled his homework the night before, he needed it.

It wasn't cheating...per se. She was like...a tutor. That also attended class with you. Simple as onigiri.

"Hey, Kaito!"

Both Kaito and Meiko turned to see a short, blonde boy running in their direction. He wore the same attire as Kaito, except his tie was a bright yellow instead of navy blue. If asked why the boy would tell you to mind your own business.

"Len, Good morning." Kaito greeted cheerfully, turning around fully to meet the other. Though he didn't look it, Len was a junior just like Kaito. Though he was short and didn't really have any athletic skill, he was one of the smartest students that attended the school. He always got straight A's and despite his offers, Kaito was too proud to ask for his help in any subject. Meiko though, he didn't have a choice with.

"Morning." Len smiled, but then looked curiously at Meiko who was giving him the same stare.

"Oh!...uh Len, this is Sakine, Meiko-chan.." Kaito muttered, using the last name Meiko had told him Crypton had signed her up with "She..uh...J-just transferred here, and I was assigned to show her around." He stutteredfinding a suitable excuse. "Meiko-chan, this is one of my good friends, Kagamine Len." he continued. Meiko gave him a sideways glare at the suffix added to her name. Kaito inwardly smirked in victory.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Sakine-san." Len said politely. "Where did you transfer from, if I may ask?" He made no notion of why Meiko was wearing the male uniform.

Without any hesitation Meiko waved her hand indifferently.

"Oh just some school in America." She said. Kaito raised a brow.

"Oh so you speak English?" Len asked, curiously.

"_Quite fluently_." Meiko said in English with only a little bit of Japanese accent. Why hadn't Kaito known this? Len looked impressed, while Kaito stared with the usual dumb expression.

"Len-kun! There you are!" A blonde girl suddenly appeared at Len's side, and as Kaito looked between both pairs of blue eyes his stupid expression vanished, replaced by realisation.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan, I thought it'd take a while at the office." Len said apologetically to the girl. The blonde then turned his attention back to Kaito.

"Kaito, this is my twin sister I've told you about." He said.

"Ah so _this_is the lovely Rin-chan Len has talked non-stop about." Kaito said taking her hand and bowing like a gentleman. She laughed, amused. "I'm glad to see you feeling well."

The girl smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun. It's nice to finally meet you." She said before suddenly realisation hit her eyes. "Len talks non-stop about me?" She asked, looking to her twin.

"Why, yes. Yes he does." Kaito said, smugly, enjoying how his friends face began to turn a light pink colour.

"Aw...He's blushing." Meiko cooed, then introduced herself as well to Rin (oddly she didn't say anything about the uniform either). After that Rin began pulling Len away saying something about retrieving her uniform.

Once out of ear shot Meiko turned to Kaito.

"What was that about?" She asked. Kaito began walking toward the school again, and as usual Meiko followed in almost a skip.

"Rin-chan has been ill since she and Len were little. Len sometimes gets bad fits of illness sometimes but never enough to keep him in the hospital, like his sister. They've started Rin-chan on a new drug recently and her symptoms seem to be getting better day by day, so they've finally let her go back to school. Of course she requested the one Len goes to. Those two are real close, from what I hear. Len goes to visit her, everyday, and does _everything_she asks him to. He's actually pretty easily manipulated, but for Rin-chan, it's just that twin-bond thing." He explained.

So that meant even though she was new, that ruled out Rin as a Vocaloid. Len had talked about Rin long before the day at the mall.

"That's sweet of him." Meiko said quietly. Kaito nodded. Entering the building, the two shuffled their way through the crowd in the halls. After retrieving the correct text books from his locker, Kaito headed into his math classroom, Meiko following. She'd already informed him she had every class he had. He wasn't really bothered as much as one might think.

Kaito took his usual seat in the back row next to the window. He'd always like to daydream, or watch the girls gym class from the safety of the window. This week was archery week, he remembered.

But before he got himself comfortable he was immediately evicted by Meiko, who dragged him along by his scarf.

"Nu-uh. No more back row, Mister." She said, pulling him to the front row and sitting him down a bit roughly. Kaito sighed and placed his books on the desk. She took the desk next to him, and sent him a smile with a small wink.

He let his face drop onto the desk. It wasn't like they had assigned seats or anything. But in the front row he wouldn't be able to slack off at all. Then again...that was probably a good thing.

It wasn't long before he felt a looming presence standing next to him.

"Shion-san?"

Kaito lifted his head, to stare into the crystalline eyes of his kind-of-friend Amene Taiyou. He wasn't really that far away from the role of friend. He sat with Kaito and Len at lunch and other opportunities, he just was rather quiet. Kaito had no idea where to start with this guy. His look kind of deflected other people. He was kind of short, about the same height as Len, maybe taller, and thin with a bit of muscle. Crystal blue (almost white) eyes, and knee-length raven black hair. He kept it tied in a low ponytail, with a red hair tie. His skin was a kind of white shade, making most of the students gossip that he was a vampire. That was completely ridiculous however because as everyone knows, vampires can't stand sunlight. And there weren't any night classes that's for sure. Plus the guys _name_ meant 'sun.' Duh.

"Did you copy the last bit of the notes from yesterday's lesson? I...kind of feel asleep again." Taiyou admitted. Kaito felt himself blush a bit, before scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Amene-kun, I took a little nap yesterday too." He laughed nervously, catching Meiko roll her eyes next to him. Taiyou held up his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just ask Sensei." He said, before making his way back to his seat.

Good thing, since their purple-haired sensei decided to enter the classroom. Not a second later, the bell rang.

"Good morning, class." He said, taking a seat at his desk, taking a sip from a cup of what could only be coffee.

"Glad to see you're on time today, Gakupo-sensei!" Called a student from the back of the room, earning a few snickers from the class. The purple haired teacher's eye twitched, annoyed.

"Shut it, Nero." Someone whispered to the blonde male who'd caused the disruption.

"Yes, please shut it, Akita-san." Gakupo said, clearing his throat angrily. His sea-blue eyes found Meiko and he silently gestured for her to stand. She did so.

"As you can see we have a new student with us today. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Meiko abruptly walked to the front of the class room and turned to face the students. She bowed deeply.

"My name is Sakine, Meiko. I've just transferred here from America. It's nice to meet you all." She said, rather blankly. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Are there any questions for Sakine-san?" Gakupoasked. The boy called Nero rose his hand almost instantly and upon calling he asked:

"How come you're wearing the guys uniform?"

Meiko smiled sweetly and only Kaito could have guessed what followed.

"How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for ya? That's why I'm wearing it."

Needless to say she was sent back to her seat without any further questions.

She smiled as she heard Nero whispering to his buddies about what a bitch she was.

Not even five seconds into class and she was making friends.

* * *

**AN- I love Meiko xD  
I wanna be just like her when I grow up!  
....Except the drunk part ._.**

**And of course there's gonna be some side Kagaminecest. I can't resist. So deal with it.**

**Remember kiddies: Reviews help the starving egos in my head D= I certainly don't feed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- There are thousands of plot holes in this story, aren't there? ORZ**

**Ah well....as long as you people don't really seem to care, I'm good XD**

**There's enough plot for me....**

**Maybe I should stick to horror?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Crypton.**

* * *

It wasn't until lunch that day that Kaito got some time to just do _nothing_. During class he'd had no choice but to pay attention to his sensei's ramblings about equations and what not. If he tried to tune it out he'd either get told off by his sensei, or Meiko would punch him in the arm.

The only good thing is that he actually learned something. At least he wouldn't need to hurt his ego by asking Meiko how to do his homework.

But even during lunch, Meiko couldn't drop her bossy attitude. After Kaito had bought two ice cream cones for himself and Meiko, she literally dragged him out of the building and onto the grounds. And despite his shouting, she didn't release him until she reached her desired spot. It wasn't that far, but it was _away. _Under one of the trees that the school kept around the grounds. It was tall and had been there, Kaito assumed, forever. It casted a decent amount of shade at least, and with that and the breeze that continued from this morning, it was almost like air conditioning.

Meiko seemed to like the out doors more than Kaito did. He decided it was because she'd never actually been out doors before he woke her up the night before.

Kaito sighed as Meiko released his scarf, and sat against the trunk of the tree. He really couldn't argue about anything with Meiko, so why try? Len would find him anyway. He always did.

He ripped open his ice cream wrapper and began to eat the frozen treat. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Meiko looked at hers curiously. Like she didn't exactly know what to do with it. Slowly, she peeled the paper off of it and placed it next to her on the grass. Again she stared curiously at the ice cream cone.

"Are you going to eat it or what?" Kaito asked finally, unable to sit and watch his precious ice cream sit uneaten. Meiko snapped her eyes up to him, then to his ice cream, then back to him.

"What does it taste like?" She asked. Kaito snorted.

"Like heaven in a chocolate coated waffle." He replied.

"What do waffles taste like?"

"Like pancakes in a weird design."

"What d-"

"Just taste it for yourself!" Kaito interrupted. She pouted for a moment. Then finally she took a hesitant bite from the fluffy dessert. After swallowing she exhaled, her breath appearing in a white smoke.

"It's cold." She said, licking her lips.

"Well they don't call it hot cream." Kaito replied smartly. Meiko replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"So what's with that Nero kid?" The brunette asked, taking another bite of her ice cream. Completely changing the subject, but ok.

"What? You mean the attitude? He just likes to annoy people." Kaito replied, already beginning to work on the cone. "But not as much as someone else I could mention." His eyes snapped to her. She smirked.

"One day and I'm already on your last nerve, Kaito-chan?" She asked with a chuckle. He replied with a huff. "So why does he like to annoy people so much?"

"I dunno," Kaito shrugged. "He's a bastard?"

"Do a lot of people act like that?" She asked after a moment.

"Not really. Why are you so curious about people's behavior?" Kaito asked, after swallowing the last bit of his ice cream.

"Well I've only experienced two types of human behavior. I've never seen the 'bastard' behavior before." Meiko replied, her breath once again visible from the temperature of the small lunch.

"Oh..."

It was silent for several minutes, while she finished her ice cream.

"So do you know any other languages?" Kaito asked, remembering the morning.

"Nope." Meiko replied. "Just English and Japanese.....Unless you install another language into me. But for an idiot like you, you'll probably break me in the process." She said with a smirk. Kaito's lips tightened.

"You know, you're not a very good robot." He said, his brows comming together. Meiko shrugged, then sent him a sly smile.

"Maybe I don't want to behave like a good robot." She replied.

"I've noticed." Kaito muttered, but silently wondered what she meant by that.

Unfortunately he didn't have much time to wonder before a white and green blur suddenly shot past, knocking Meiko onto her back.

"Meiko-chan!" He heard someone say. "I thought you'd be lost forever!"

Kaito immediately leaned to peer around the trunk of the tree, where he found Meiko, tackled to the ground, and a girl he'd never seen before, lying on top of her. The girl was nuzzling against Meiko rather affectionately. Meiko, on the other hand, was struggling to pull her off.

"Don't just stare, you idiot! Help me!" She said, noticing Kaito just sitting there, staring. He resisted an urge to laugh his ass off.

Suddenly the girl pushed herself off of Meiko to scramble over to Kaito. His vision was invaded by her looks. Rather long, teal colored hair, pulled up in high twin ponytails. Her eyes were a sharp green colour, and her expression held a child-like cuteness. She wore the basic girl's uniform, a blue short sleeved shirt, with a white dress over-laying it. The chest area looked to be too big on her though...Not that he was looking or anything.

"Are you Meiko-chan's Master? Are you?" She asked. Kaito nodded dumbly, realising that this must be another one of Cryptons 'prizes.'

But who-?

"Miku-chan!"

Kaito looked up, seeing one of the girls from his class running toward them. If he remembered correctly, her name was Megurine Luka. He could now see why the others dress was too big.

The teal haired girl rose sharply at Luka's approach. The pink haired female panted, out of breath. Apparently the Vocaloid had run quite far away from her.

"What did I say about running off, Miku-chan?" Luka scolded.

"It's ok, Master. Look. Meiko-chan's a Vocaloid too!" Miku responded, looking to the annoyed brunette, who was brushing dirt off of her. Again Kaito resisted an amused laugh.

"Shh. You're not supposed to say things like that!" Luka again scolded the girl, looking over her shoulder several times for eavesdroppers. The pink-haired Master then turned her blue eyes to those of Kaito.

"Sorry, Shion-san. I thought she wouldn't run off like that." She said.

"So you're another raffle winner, huh?" Kaito responded.

"Yeah. Some prize." Luka replied, rolling her eyes.

"At least you didn't get stuck with this one." He said, pointing to Meiko.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Meiko replied.

"It means you're annoying!"

Meiko gave a bit of a pout before turning away.

"Master, look! A kitty!" Miku cried happily, pointing to a black cat stalking the edge of the grounds. There were a lot of stray cats wandering the area, so it wasn't rare to see one picking leftover luch from the grounds. But Kaito'd never seen someone get so worked up over a cat before.

The teal-haired android quickly sprinted away from her Master, toward the unknowing feline. Luka sighed, as she began to chase the girl once again.

"Miku-chan! Leave it alone!"

Kaito watched as Miku practically tackled the feline and began swinging it around in her arms.

"Hey...."

He turned his attention back to Meiko who was giving him a pouting look. He couldn't really tell if it was genuine or she was trying to make him feel bad.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. Instantly her pout turned into a look of nervous curiosity.

"Do...you really hate me that much already?" She asked, a little quietly.

Where did that come from? Could robots have mood swings?

Kaito's face must have shown his surprise, because Meiko turned to face forward again, her face regaining the arrogant expression.

"N-not like I care or anything...It just must be really easy to push your buttons." She said, coldly.

Kaito held back the smile that threatened to come. He turned back to Luka and Miku. Luka had, by now, gotten Miku to release the cat and now it looked like she was once again scolding the android. This Miku Vocaloid was a lot less mature than Meiko. He remembered the conversation from last night.

_"But they're probably completely different than me. Crypton wanted to give us human qualities so we each got our own personality and such."_

That's what Meiko had said, right? So we have the childlike Miku, and the Tsundere-ish Meiko. The last one was probably the stereotype for the 'perfect robot.' If given the choice, Kaito would probably have chosen that type....But looking at Miku, he could have had worse.

"I guess I could have got worse." Kaito said, finally.

It took Meiko a second to realize that he was quoting her, from when they first met.

* * *

After lunch, the two made their way back into the building. The last two classes weren't that hard to pay attention in. Kaito didn't want the bruise on his arm to worsen. Meiko didn't seem interested in the classes, however. She seemed to be to caught up in the scenery outside the window. She was too lost in her own thoughts (if robots had them) to realize when the bell rang at the end of school. Kaito just waited until she snapped out of it to leave the room. He didn't know how she would react to being brought back back anything else. She had enough of a violent nature as it is.

As they left the school building, Kaito reminded her that he had to go work. Meiko of course, wanted to tag along.

"Looks like it might rain." Kaito said, looking at the dark clouds hovering, threatningly, over head. Apparently the weather has mood swings too.

The sidewalks all looked deserted, with only cars on the road passing by. He and Meiko seemed to be the only ones walking.

"I hope it does. I want to know what it feels like." Meiko replied, casually.

"You like the outside, don't you?"

"It's nice."

Kaito raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She looked kind of lost. Like she was still lost in thought, but still awake.

"No. I'm just trying to remember who the other Vocaloid is." She replied. "After seeing Miku again, I need to be prepared if the other one wants to tackle me."

Kaito chuckled.

"She really got you."

"Shutup." Meiko crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe I forgot about her."

"She didn't seem to forget you."

"She wouldn't." Meiko said with a sigh.

"How come you aren't like that?" Kaito asked.

"Well remember what I said? They wanted to give-"

"Yeah yeah. Different personalities. What I meant is why you aren't as curious about the human world. I mean she got over excited over a cat, and the most you wonder is what ice cream and waffles taste like."

When Meiko doesn't answer, he turns his eyes to her. She doesn't look happy.

"Are you-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The coldness in her voice was highly obvious. If tones could kill, there would be an explosion.

It was quiet the rest of the trip.

* * *

**AN- AND Miku has arrived. What chaos can I cause with her? Hmmm.  
The other Vocaloid? Well...You'll never guess who it is. Muhahahaha.**

**I'm a dork.**

**I know.**

**Remember kiddies: Reviews are kitty plushies and you can never have to many of those :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Yay updates all around =D**

**Disclaimer: I own not Vocaloid or Crypton....or frabreze xD**

* * *

A few weeks later, Kaito began to get used to having his new robotic companion around. Meiko definitely lived up to the promises of the pamphlet that was taped to her box. She cooked delicious meals. She was now in charge of the shopping list, despite Kaito's warnings to only buy the essentials. But once he had put that delicious cuisine into his mouth he no longer had any complaints as long as she didn't forget the ice cream. She cleaned as well. His apartment had never looked, or smelled so new. The trash was taken out regularly, the floor as well as the furniture vacuumed and sprayed with Frabreze (which smelled awesome), the television, and wooden furniture dusted, random papers thrown away, windows wiped clean.

It was well worth her bossy attitude, and arrogant behavior.

He had yet to get her to sing, though. Every time he'd ask, she'd tell him to shutup and go do his homework. Which was probably why his grades were improving. That and the abuse of the front row.

Meiko'd even started a job at the cafe he sang for. She picked up the waitress job he'd once had to do, and that was a blessing enough. The theme of the cafe was Alice in Wonderland, and he didn't enjoy dressing up as the Mad Hatter.

That's where Kaito was now, actually. Taking a break from the small stage and the smaller stool, and munching on a cinnamon roll. His cerulean eyes were watching Meiko with a bit of jealousy at how she treated the costumers with respect, and kindness. She did look good in her uniform though. She wore a red dress, the neck dipped in a straight line above her chest, a white apron type cloth overlaying the skirt. The neck (more like chest) line was lined with white ruffled lace, and the short sleeves ballooned around her shoulders. Under the dress she wore a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt, with the collar fastening on the neck and fancy looking cuffs at the end of the sleeves to match the time period. On her legs were white stockings and a brown pair of flat mary-janes were on her feet.

"What are you lookin' at?" Meiko asked as she began her way back towards the counter, Kaito leaned against.

"You." Kaito replied, taking a bite of his pastry.

"And why is that?" She asked, brushing some of her short hair behind her ear.

"How come you aren't that nice to _me?_" Kaito asked. She smiled.

"The only reason I'm nice to _them_ is because I'd get fired if I wasn't."

"Fair enough." Kaito took the last bite of his snack.

* * *

"I'm so tired~" Kaito groaned, entering his apartment. After removing his shoes, he made a bee-line for the couch.

"We gotta do our homework before you go unconscious." Meiko said, shutting the door behind her, but emitting a yawn herself.

"Can't I just say you ate it?" Kaito asked with a pout.

"How many times are you going to ask that? You know the sensei wouldn't believe it." She replied, sliding off her shoes. Her bag was dumped next to Kaito's, and she slipped off her tie as she stepped into the room.

"I dunno. He seems pretty dense to me." Kaito muttered, snuggling his face into the couch cushion. It smelled nice. Meiko chuckled a bit, before sitting on the couch. Though of course since Kaito was stretched across it, she was really just sitting on his back. She reclined, setting her feet upon the coffee table and grabbing the remote. She ignored the pained grunts from the boy below her.

"I. Am. Not a chair...you know?" Kaito said, lifting his face from the cushion.

"Yes, but _are_comfortable, Kaito-chan. And that's really all that matters, ne?" Meiko smiled, patting his blue hair. The brunette instantly resumed flipping through the channels on the television. Kaito groaned, and facecouched once again.

Meiko flipped through channel after channel, finding nothing interesting to watch. Figured. Kaito really needed to get cable.

Suddenly her finger froze over the button. A familiar face flashed on the television. One with deep green eyes, and teal hair. Her mouth fell open a bit. What channel was this? The news? Holy crap, what did Miku do?

The robot had really been like Meiko's little lost puppy during school hours. She followed her everywhere when students were free from class. Before school, lunch, after school. Well that is until her Master Luka came and found her. The android really needed a leash or something.

Really she wasn't as bad as Meiko made her seem, but she was way to curious for her own good.

_"-attempted kidnapping ealier this afternoon." _The news reporter was saying. Meiko turned up the volume.

_"Two female students of a local high school were heading home when two men suddenly attacked. It seems that one of the females, Megurine Luka, was recognized as the daughter of one of Hokkaido's wealthiest families. The others identity is unknown at this time. A kidnapping situation was attempted for the young women, but it seems the two suspects were taken down single handedly by the mysterious companion of Megurine-san. That enough is odd, but witnesses claim that they saw the young woman literally toss both assailants to the street almost 5 yards away. The witness continued in saying that the girl then proceeded to beat the two men until both of them fell unconscious. It's said that Megurine-san and the other young lady were seen fleeing from the scene right after that. Both suspects are now in the hospital, taking questions from authorities all after-." _

The man stopped, pressing his palm against his ear. He was receiving some sort of message through the ear bud all reporters had in. Meiko waited impatiently, leaning forward in her Kaito-seat. The blue haired teen seemed to be focused on the screen as well.

_"This just in. It seems we have actual footage of the defensive attacks made by the young woman, that we're going to air right now."_

"Aw, shit." Meiko muttered, biting her bottom lip as the still camera work of the news room disappeared, and was replaced by the constant motion of a home video. The footage was of the mouth of an alley way. Two homeless looking men had two women (she instantly recognized as Miku and Luka) cornered. It appeared they were going to attack, but the person holding the camera yelled at them. The two men turned their attention to the camera, looking dumbly at the holder, until both collars of the men's ragged shirts where gripped by Miku. The lighting was terrible but Meiko could see the fury on the androids face.

Miku dragged the two men into the street, the camera man moving out of the way, and then did what the news reporter had said. She hurled both of them down the street at a high speed.

Kaito's eyes followed the teal android as she pummeled the guys. It was very hard to see her actions at this point, since the camera guy was trying to back away, but he could still make out her fist swinging back and forth. The camera caught Luka running towards her Vocaloid, then either talking her down, or scolding her, and that's where the camera cut off.

Meito bitterly switched off the television.

"I didn't know Megurine-san was loaded- gwah!" Kaito choked a bit when Meiko lifted her weight a bit only to sit back down hard on his back.

"No jokes, vanilla-boy, this is deep trouble." Meiko said.

"Yeah I guess Miku-chan over did it a bit there.....and for your information I much prefer chocolate."

"That doesn't matter right now." Meiko huffed, pushing herself off of her Master. She sat on her knees, lowering herself so she and Kaito were at eye-level.

"Listen," she said, her face devoid of it's usual perkiness, replaced with a deep serious expression, "If word gets out that Miku is a Vocaloid that doesn't just mean trouble for her and her Master."

"It doesn't?" Kaito raised a brow.

"No. It also means trouble for me," she pointed to herself, "and you." She gave a gentle poke to his forehead.

"And who ever the other Vocaloid is." She continued. "Crypton doesn't want _anyone_ other than the Masters to know about us. It might not seem like a big deal but think about it. You really want the government figuring out that there are high-powered, super strong, robots running around? Not to mention criminals who I assume wouldn't use us to go get groceries."

Kaito let himself drift into his imagination. What he visualized wasn't pretty.

"Ok ok, so if it gets out about Vocaloid, what's going to happen to you three?" Kaito asked.

"Crypton will probably collect us, take us back to the lab and....uh..." Meiko turned her chocolate eyes to the floor, and swallowed. "Get rid of the evidence." She said a little quietly. Kaito's mouth fell open.

"They're really that cruel? Even they know you guys can feel pain, and stuff?" He asked. Meiko nodded.

"Then again..I'm biased....I don't think those humans have any souls." She muttered.

The two snapped their heads up as the phone rang. Meiko sighed, standing back up.

"I'll get it." She said, walking into the kitchen. She lazily picked up the blue coloured phone, and placed it against her ear.

"Shion residence, Sakine speaking." She said.

_"Meiko-chan?"_

"Miku?" Meiko raised one of her brows.

_"It is you! Hi!"_

"How did you get this number-? You know what never mind. What the hell were you thinking? Beating up those thugs like that...You're going to get us in trouble." Meiko scolded. She heard the other android groan.

_"I know, ok? I know. Master's already taken away my negi for a month...But, they were gonna hurt Master..so...I....just.." _The other trailed off. Meiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, listen Miku. You need to lay low for awhile, alright? Don't tell _anyone_that you're a Vocaloid. In public, don't announce Megurine as your 'master,' just call her Luka. Everytime you go out, make sure there are no cameras, or weird looking vans parked outside. It might be smart to change your image a bit...Cut your hair, or dye it or something. That's what they're going to recognize you by since you grow it so long you weirdo."

_"Hauu...Ok. Ok. That's the reason I called anyway. I wanted to ask what I should do, and you answered without me asking! Are you psychic Meiko-chan? That's so awesome! But just so you know, I'm not a weirdo. I like having long hair...I'll find some way to hide it....Well ok then! I'll see you later! Bye Meiko-chan!" _The girl hung up the phone. Meiko sighed and placed her phone back on the receiver.

"Robots can grow hair?" Meiko jumped at the sudden voice. A quick turn showed Kaito standing in the doorway. An ice cream sandwich held in his hand.

"No. Not really. She asked the scientists at the lab to make her hair longer than necesary, so they extended it."

"Oh." Kaito shrugged and exited the kitchen.

Meiko bit the inside of her cheek, her thoughts racing.

She was pretty sure this wasn't going to blow over so easily as she would like.

* * *

**An- Ohohohoho~**

**And Miku is very reckless, know?  
What's going to happen now?  
Hmm. I wonder.**


End file.
